fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Neon
Leon Neon is what you'd call an "epic gamer". Or, more likely, a "radical gamer", seeing as how he's 1980s/1990s incarnate. He believes that life itself is a game that he is the player of. This often leads to him considering others as NPCs, but even still, he can be very caring when he tries. This is exemplified in his main reason for coming to the Destruction Bench Agreement Tournament: to earn enough currency to upgrade his family's diner-arcade hybrid. Leon's sense of "style" is almost flashy enough to burn one's eyes out, and he's a complete weirdo, but he's definitely not a bad guy. Powers As someone may expect of someone with the Epithet "Arcade", Leon Neon harnesses his raw gaming prowess in the heat of battle. This can be seen with his signature weapon: The Mega-Glove. A horribly ridiculed gaming peripheral for an classic gaming console, The Mega-Glove acts as a gauntlet that's great at punching and also allows Leon to take control of any piece of technology it comes in contact with. This is incredibly useful. Leon, following the logic of whatever game he thinks he's playing, is able to accrue points that he can then use to boost the effectiveness of his other maneuvers. The more rad stuff he does, the more points he gains. From there, his other gaming inspired techniques only add onto what he can do. Whether it's performing a high-damaging combo straight out of a 2-D Fighting Game, creating pellets à la PAC-MAN that he can follow, summoning bootleg versions of famous game characters, or super-charged one of the aforementioned techniques with an EX Move, Leon has the entire history of video games at his disposal. When possessed by Nulveer'ra during Episode 46, he gained special new powers based around traits of Traditional Arcade Fighting Game Bosses. Specifically, he gained "Input Reading" as an interrupt, "SNK Final Boss" as a buff to his next attack, and "Raging Gamer" as an ultimate technique based on Akuma's "Raging Demon" from the Street Fighter Series. Since then, he has gained multiple upgrades while participating in DBA. He gained the Passive "Skill Tree", which allows Leon to reduce up to two “stats” of himself (Something more standard like damage, or something more outlandish like jump ability or stamina costs, even max health) to amplify another 1-2 stats. Also, he gained "Bonus Round!!!", which allows him to spend 300 points to get an extra turn. One of his gained abilities, "Glove Arts", gives him access to 5 states based on Shulk's Monado Arts in Super Smash Bros. The states: Speed, Jump, Shield, Buster, and Smash, increase different stats while lowering others. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 18 In Episode 18, Leon initially had some of his powers stolen by the ferocious bird, Topaz. However, this gamer wouldn't let society oppress him anymore, and managing to turn the match around in a big way. Along with reacquiring his abilities from Topaz with style, which is no easy feat, some of Leon's highlights included summoning a shitty version of Street Fighter's Zangief and working together with Meridian Lightyear to transform Styx's Ghostomotive into a "Time Train". This single-handedly changed the course of the combat, with Leon using his Mega-Glove to take over the Ghostomotive and essentially cheat the combat by traveling to an alternate future where his team had placed all of the match's scattered objects into their mech without the enemy team getting any, and then bringing that mech back into his own timeline. From there, he lead the party in the mech's head and launched the enemy team into space, chased them down, and then blew them and the moon up with a giant buster canon. Fortunately, Cam Era was there to fix the moon. Otherwise, there most likely would have been dire consequences. - Episode 26 Leon is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Leon that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Leon" mostly spent his time at the arcade (expectedly), but ended up being a part of one of the biggest red herrings of the murder mystery. Underneath the diving board at the crime scene, the numbers "11037" seemed to be written out in the victim's blood. This was, of course, a ploy by the real murderer, as there was concrete proof that Leon was at the arcade at the time of the murder, but that didn't stop Slick Horseman from suspecting him. - Episode 39 In this PvP, Leon Neon was quite effective. He landed the final blow and was a generally prevalent force throughout, doing things like summoning a bootleg Electrode to zap Moriko Reed's bird, Skuuj, and using his Power Path Ability to deal massive amounts of damage. Most importantly, fate somehow willed it that he was one of the most sane members of the combat. That is the opposite of an accomplishment. Through this, he forged a kind of friendship with Dido Demask. - Episode 45 Leon appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Ruthless Rhythm by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. However, due to his status as a "Unique Category" pull, he took the form of "Pixel Lord Leon". This was quite literally the Dark Souls of variants, giving Leon access to a brand new powerset revolving entirely around a Dark Souls theming. Within the combat itself, he was very proficient at landing backstabs, and was a decent threat. However, upon him saying the word "invader", an invader by the name of "Mad Pixel Lord Leon" appeared and joined the enemy team. Regular Pixel Lord Leon quickly used the souls he had acquired from his passive to bring Mad Pixel Lord Leon to his side, and they proceeded to help beat up xXG4mer_GabrielXx. - Episode 46 The major events of this episodes were spurred on mostly by Leon himself. After the time-out/intermission of Episode 45, Isabella left her cursed item shop for unknown reasons, leaving it to be commandeered by Hilda Huldrefolk. At the same time, Leon entered the DBA Lobby and just so happened to catch sight of an odd game cartridge Hilda placed onto the table. Not knowing that the items at the shop were cursed, Leon bought the obviously bootleg "1000 Games in One Super Happy Fun Play Time Play Game Time Play" game cartridge and went to watch the rest of the DBA match. The next day, he entered the locker rooms while the arena was being used for a PvP match and decided to play the game he bought on one of the consoles within the area. Upon doing so, the lights immediately turned off, leaving only the shine of the TV Screen to reveal Nulveer'ra standing atop the game console. This lead to a "not so epic gamer moment" for Leon where he was possessed by the glitchling, turning his skin blue, compressing his voice, and making him more of a dick than usual. Almost as soon as the possession happened, Leon made his presence known on the DBA Arena by use of lightning an ominous chip-tune music. Once his new form was unveiled, he used his Epithet to bring the games on the bootleg console to life, transporting their settings and characters into the real world. He then taunted the party, telling them they'd have to go through this newly constructed game gauntlet to end this madness. The next time Leon was seen was at the end of the aforementioned game gauntlet, where he presented a final showcase of bootleg game fusions that the party was to overcome as part of his literal boss battle. These phases included a battle against The Dieclops, a rendition of the Turtles in Time "Sewer Surfin'" level, a fusion of a Rhythm Game and Battle Royale Game, and a fusion of a Pet Simulator and a Top Down Shooter. Following this, he faced the party head on with a new set of abilities based on Traditional Arcade Fighting Game Bosses, therefore making him stupid busted. Despite this, the party managed to be about equally as busted due to DBA being DBA. Cheshire Lilithian managed to transfer Shuichi Saihara's quality of being "dummy thicc" onto Leon, and from then on the clapping of Leon's asscheeks kept distracting him from performing any of his techniques correctly. From there, he was surrounded and eventually defeated after enough pummeling from the party. Nulveer'ra then popped out Leon's body, facing the party himself. Leon appeared with the rest of the ally-NPCs at the end of the session, exhausted and listening into to Sen'ler's briefing on the glitchling race. From this whole experience, Leon gained a desire to help take out Zalgo and get revenge on Nulveer'ra specifically. - Episode 50 Leon appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by Happy's critical success to copy powers from a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized him. What an unepic gamer moment. - Episode 54 Fortunately for Leon, his next outing to DBA put him right in the middle of a "Zalgo Situation", which is exactly where he wanted to be. After scolded Nocturnal for not respecting women (alongside Ophi Az Hitto), Sen'ler came in to inform the party that Zalgo and his elite squadron would be launching a full frontal assault on DBA in order to get rid of the large concentration of Epithet Users present there. Ready to enact his revenge plan on Nulveer'ra, who was one of the three elite squadron, Leon lead the charge into the DBA Arena (agreeing to beat up Nocturnal with Ophi later). Upon entry, the party came face to face with Spekinor, who had shape-shifted into Abigail Palmer. They instantly knew that it was Spekinor due to the plot info Sen'ler had dumped before, and despite his "attempts" to sway their suspicions, they continued their assault. Leon specifically made it so the gimmick of the combat was a "Rhythm Heaven" type mechanic, making attacks done to the beat of a song deal more damage. With this, Leon combined efforts with Alphonso Belsuono, using his music to assist with the upcoming beat-down. However, after a non-epic gamer fail on that front, Leon decided to act mainly as support for the match, with the particular highlight being his buff of Kyran Cigswan. After Kyran had failed his combo attack multiple times, Leon decided to show the "boomer" how a gamer does things by first gifting him a Street Fighter X Tekken Attack Gem, and then using an Ultra Combo to "Chris Redfield Punch" a rock before using the other two actions to massively boost Kyran's next attack. This worked spectacularly, allowing Kyran to deal damage in the 40s and take out the stamina "Abigail" had left. After Sen'ler was caught, causing Nulveer'ra and Spekinor to transport the party to Brooklyn (because reasons?), Leon was then thrust into the holy grail of "plot says you can't go here yet" areas. Although he very strongly desired to speedrun past the Earl's Pizzeria Line Loading Zone, he quickly recognized that the "game" would not allow him to continue until he managed to retrieve Sen'ler from the on-the-run Spekinor. While complaining about how runners have been trying to find the skip for this for years, he ran alongside the party, eventually retrieved Sen'ler quicker than normal, had an epic high five moment with Chip Ponere, taught Ophi what it means to be a gamer, and began trying to understand Nocturnal's cootie fear before going into the Pizzeria. There, he and the rest of the party were thrust into a "That's My Benny!" competition hosted by Nulveer'ra, where he was fairly confident in his answer before Benny's own stupidity threw him off. Leon really wanted to attack Nulveer'ra on the spot, but he warped away before he could, leaving Leon and the party to simply pursue Spekinor into the pocket dimension he had created. The ensuing combat is where Leon really got to shine. Due to the party's success in the That's My Benny minigame, each member was gifted an additional 20 stamina for the fight. Leon immediately used Skill Tree in order to convert all of this extra stamina into his movement, granting him essentially infinite movement for the duration of the boss battle. At the same time, Slick (who was here now) had tossed an egg up to Leon in an attempt to give him a random item, but failed. However, this inspired Leon to use his saved up points in order to purchase a Pokémon Egg, which when paired with his infinite movement, had the egg instantly hatch into an Onix. With this, he zoomed up to Spekinor's Outclass version of Nulveer'ra, used the same Ultra Combo as the first combat to power up Onix, and then had Onix Body Slam on him. He rolled a Natural 20, killing the Nulveer'ra copy instantly and making Leon feel very VERY satisfied. If that wasn't enough, Slick made his way over to Leon and used his Softlock Corruption + Game Genie to hack his Passive, giving Leon literally infinite points. This is what truly made Leon a god, allowing him to purchase a metal coat to evolve Onix into Steelix (which then held Spekinor in place with Constrict), as well as giving him unlimited points to pour into an EX Move "Shippu-Jinrai" on the Dralgor Copy. This attack dealt 400,000 to the copy, killing it instantaneously and also dealing some splash damage to Spekinor himself. From this point onward, Leon continuously spammed EX Moves and utilized Steelix to keep Spekinor at bay, including a Shinku Hadoken, a Power Geyser, and a Tri-Tech with Slick and Chip where they recreated the Star Driver technique from Mario & Luigi Dream Team to ram into Spekinor. After all that abuse and then some, the party managed to All-Out Attack and finish him in style, prompting Nulveer'ra to come to his rescue. Although Leon still desired to beat the shit out of the real Nulveer'ra, his comment about facing the party being suicide slightly satisfied him for the time being, satiating his lust for revenge for the time being as they were all transported back to DBA. Also, due to a random glitch effect during the match, Slick received a large supply of Master Balls, one of which was used by Leon to keep his Steelix permanently. Trivia * Leon Neon is one of the many DBA characters created for a "Zecret Zanza", which is essentially a Secret Santa gift exchange but with Anime Campaign Character Sheets. This particular Zecret Zanza was based off of aesthetics, where each person would send in a picture that the character would then be based off of. Patronix submitted a picture of an arcade carpet pattern, which was received by LordofGeckos, who is the one who actually made the character sheet. * Leon Neon's design, outside of the obvious 80s/90s aesthetic, is partially based on Travis Touchdown from the No More Heroes video game series. * Leon has the current highest damage dealt in all of DBA, Being 400,000 damage dealt in a single blow. This was achieved during DBA Episode 54. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters